so i'm stuck in the naruto world
by ipromiseilied
Summary: well katrina has to move again,her life sucks. her parents divorced,her mom never home,and two little brothers then she gets sucked into her paradise the naruto world.so will she ever get too go back?and does she want to? or will she stay happy...
1. profile

So my room is an interdimentional portal?

So I bet your wondering who I am, well I'm the kid that moves so much that she can pack her room in 1 hour…and I have a lot of stuff too. But there's nothing wrong with calling me Katrina I'm fine with that, but if you want you could call me Kitkat although by the time it catches on I'll probably be in a different state. Anyways this whole moving problem started right after my parents divorced you see my dad lives up in northern new York he's moved once in my lifetime and that was just out of the house, my mom however has moved about 10 or 11 times…in the past year.all pictures at end. (just telling you thought you might want too know)

More to that I'm stuck living with my mom wherever she should be, and she's usually too busy to even see us. Now when I say us I mean me and my two little brothers Adrian and Tyler, Adrian is just a spoiled little eight year old, Tyler is a self-absorbed obnoxious ten year old. And I'm in charge of both of them, I'm the one who feeds them, tucks them in at night, I'm the one who picks out their Christmas presents and more too that I'm the one that makes sure their alive! Because personally I don't think my mom notices us she leaves for work too pay the bills then forgets she has 5 children (okay so one lives with my dad she's 17 and my other sister is an adult but still!) so she agrees too move for a promotion.

Then there's my dad we only spend one month of summer vacation with him and every other year we spend Christmas and Easter with him. Although he's usually pretty busy himself but at least when we're there he talks too us…sort of. Oh yeah heres what I look like a target"blank" img src"http://i165. border"0" alt"Photo Sharing and Video Hosting at Photobucket" /a and yes the blue hair is natural…no idea how it happened though I mean one day I had chestnut brown hair and the next day I had blue. It was so weird I mean I was only four so I mean someone dying it is highly unlikely especially since most hair dye washes out. By the way I'm always studying, or reading, or drawing, or writing. You see I need a scholarship too an art school my mom disapproves entirely of art so we made a deal if I can get a scholarship she'll pay for me too go too art school. You see it's a high school it's the magnet arts school in NYC so its important if I get accepted I go, and I'll live with my big brother Steven my mom is afraid moving would harm my little brothers…yeah right!

Oh right Steven is my half brother and definitely the coolest person ever hes the most amazing artist! But heres the thing he can draw, he can paint, but that's about it. I love writing, I have 3 published poems, and I love writing stories too but there not published but no big right? And I love too paint, I'm nowhere as good as Steven his drawings and paintings look so lifelike where mine look like they came out of a cartoon. This is good you see after art school I want too be a video game designer, it takes everything I love and combines it into one. The art school is just too develop my talents really but still its way awesome!

But for now I have too go back too packing you see we're moving…again. I have too finish up my room which should be done in about twenty minutes,then I have too help Adrian pack up his things…then I have too pack all the toys and videos, then the books(we have over two hundred books in our house) and then finally I pack the living room then I'm done. The rest is really not my responsibility its my moms shes only around when we have too move so she pretty much everything else except Tylers room that he does.

But don't worry soon enough I'll be back telling you everything is totally unpacked and too tell you about my new room I got the attic yay me! A whole floor too myself, its so awesome!i mean the stairs may end up killing my legs but still way cool! Oh yeah I wanted too show you a few of my drawings and some of my poems, you know so you could get an idea of me. Here I guess we'll start with the drawings…okay maybe they are pretty good…but still stevens are way better. and then theres my poems…I guess I should show you those… (I actually wrote these so you can use them if you want just…ask me first)

The nobody

The days have passed

And nobody noticed

The time disappeared

And nobody cared

And I'm a nobody

So if you can't understand a nobody

Then simply don't try

Because a nobody isn't worth anything

But they can be better then everyone else too

But I'm sure you don't care

That is unless you're a nobody too

well evreyone i found pictures they just wern't working...which sucks alot. so anyways i guess i have too describe evreyone in detail now huh?

okay first is Tyler whos 10. hes 4'2 now, has shaggy black hair,green eyes, glasses,and we have this joke about him looking like harry potter...but only for the first movie thats the only time hes short enough! safe enough too say he doesn't exactly look like the troditional jock but he is trust me he definetly is even if he looks like well...he looks smart but don't worry her really isn't. he has a lucky hat its green and says "i will win" its...my dads.

then theres adrian, whos just a real sweetheart even if he is totally spoiled. hes 8 years old and is 4 foot even. he also has shaggy hair only his is brown, he has light brown eyes that when you look into them you just see ultimate kindness and love. he usually wears one of my dads old hats its brown and pretty much covers his entire head because its so big but he loves it anyways even if it keeps falling down and blocking his eyes.

Theres steven whos 5'11 and 27 hes my half brother on my fathers side. he has pale skin,and again shaggy black hair, he has green eyes too...their peircing and penetrating he always knows what your thinking, at least thats what it seems like but only because we're practically the same person. he is so kind,and nice, and awesome, i mean hes sort of lazy but evreything he's ever done for me makes up for that.

theres me,katrina and well i'm just kind of weird. especially with my blue hair which is kind of short, i have big bright hazel eyes. i'm very intelligent and intuitive. i always have a book with me because i've seriously been studying and i guess my skin is a little pale but not too bad. i think i just have naturally light skin, but i hate going outside but when i tan the tan stays on for like over a year it happened once at camp and i barley ever go outside. well i guess thats all you need too know oh right i'm 5'3


	2. emi's explanation

"Katrina?" Adrian said coming into my room without knocking…again but oh well I have the whole attic too myself its so cool! I guess its worth it.

"yeah whats up Adrian?"

"why did we have too move again?"

"um.well you see…mom has too…I mean we need too…I have absoulutly no idea sweetie. But shouldn't you be in bed its almost 10."

" why do I have to go to bed?"

"would you rather stay up all night unpacking?"

"you mean I would have to unpack more?i already did 3 whole boxes today!"

"oh really?well what did you unpack then?"

"I unpacked all the videos and put them away, and my stuffed animals (he has about 25 stuffed animals all to himself) and a big box of clothes to! But I'm not tierd!"

"well…I'm not sure I can do anything about that how about this you can go into your room and read a book, or draw but you have too be quiet okay munchkin?"

"alright!"he said enthusiastically he loves staying up late but it only takes him about 10 minutes too fall asleep hes not much of a night owl. "what are you drawing?"

"oh this?its a map of kohana the place where naruto lives."

"why?"

"because that's where he was born."

"hm….but naruto is a bad show its not fun!"

"oh really then what is fun?"I asked both Adrian and tyler hate naruto for some reason but I think they secretly like it they just say they hate it because I like it.

"invader zim!"

"really he is?"I asked then reached for the paper under the map of kohana. "so this is fun?"

"oh sure…I LIKE BISCUITS!"he shouted the little robot…dibs was it? Said it on the first episode he watched so he always just randomly shouts it. "can I have the picture?"

"you mean this picture here? Of zim and all his little…uh…friends?"

"well duh! Hand it over!"

"sure little dude just say the magic word!"

"abracadabra."

"not that one."

"josh-a-kazam?"

"not that one."

"twitstrats?"

"okay not the magic words from your uh…amazing magic shows say please."

"oh…please."

"k here you go." I said throwing it too him then he ran all the way back too his room. I happened to follow him all the way down till tylers room

"HEY TYLER!" I shouted over the blaring high school musical music if it wasn't for his worship of high school musical I would actually say he was cool…I mean the movies all right and all I guess I like it its just…he's obsessive.

"what?"he asked his voice full of energy you know you'd think someone that looks all punk/ gothic and dresses that way would be a little less happy go lucky and energetic.

"turn down the music i'm studying and you and Adrian need to sleep."

"no I don't!" Tyler said he's a night owl too the only difference is he doesn't hate waking up in the morning I however do.

"okay pretend your sleeping , you can still play your music just not to loud."

"fine."he said turning it down.

"thank you!"I said then went to see if Adrian was alright in his room. When I got in he was organizing his stuffed animals. You see he has a systym no stuffed animal is out of place before he goes to bed its so weird….but it works at least their always the same every night. "hey Adrian you ready for bed?"

"yeah but I can't find scratchy…have you seen him?"

"under the bed."I answered he looked under then pulled out a stuffed skunk…I can't see why he likes that thing I mean seriously .

"thanks Katrina."

"no problem."I said then ran back up too my room. When I got in I turned on the t.v. naruto was on, then I started to unpack a little more. I always have to unpack, but oh well its just my clothes, shoes books, posters, and porcelain dolls left no biggy.

About three hours later I finally decided to get some sleep good thing its summer vacation or nothing would ever get done. But unfortunately school starts on Monday, and its Friday now why did I have to go to eighth grade, I mean next year I'll be at the art school I mean I have twenty recommendations from all the different art teachers I've had. But I guess for now sleep is what I need, and if anyone asks if I enjoy sleep say no don't ruin my reputation.

"_hey where am i?" I asked I was surrounded by purplish black smoke it was so dark…like that time I was In the cave we had to turn off the flashlights for a full minute you couldn't even see your own hand in front of you…this is worse it has this eerie feeling too it. "hello! Anybody here?"_

"_Depends who might you be?" somebody asked the voice it sounded familiar like I've heard it before but then again I haven't._

"_who are you?"_

"_none of your business."_

"_well if you want too know who I am I'm sure I have a right to know your name, don't i?"_

"_hmm….a clever one …well I'm Emi Megun, and we're in a portal the portal the inter-dimensional portal."_

"_say wha?"I said obviously weirded out. "please tell me I'm dreaming!"_

"_well you are but your sort of not too."Emi said…or at least her voice did I still can't see her._

"_hey isn't your name japanise?"_

"_wow….we actually got a smart person who's in the portal that's a first. Well heres the deal let me guess you just moved right?and your in the attic room…well it's a portal..now state your name I'll have to see you a lot."_

"_what do you mean?"_

"_say your name, once you say your name you will have everything you need too survive in the world of which you want too travel into."_

"_my name…its Katrina."_

"_ahhh….thats right you're the destined one my boss has been yapping about."_

"_what are you?...what do you mean?"_

"_look heres the deal Katrina. This is an inter-dimentional portal."_

"_oh like that phone booth connected too the closet in the boy meets world episode."_

"_yeah kind of like that. You can travel into different worlds now and it will all be real but you always have too come back, you get too spend five years there and only one night will pass in your world."_

"_and this is the same in all worlds?"_

"_give or take a day or two yeah."_

"_okay so you said it's the attic room that holds the portal so how does that work?"_

"_simple whenever you fall asleep in that room you'll immedietly be transferred into this portal where you'll meet me."_

"_okay…so I guess we should try too be friends then?"_

"_eh I'm stuck with you, but you're my client I don't get friends."_

"_okay?why?"_

"_don't start acting like your brother!"_

"_how do you know about my brother?"_

"_everything you know about your life I know, at least now I do whenever your in the portal I get your information its how this thing works."_

"_weird…efficient but weird."_

"_oh tell me about it."_

"_so I can just choose a world and go into it?is that what your saying?"_

"_yeah pretty much."_

"_so I can go into t.v. shows if I want too?"_

"_yeah basically."_

"_and books?"_

"_yep."_

"_then why are you here?"_

"_I have too travel with you be your guide, because once you enter a world I'm stuck with you for five years."_

"_well that sucks….for you that is."_

"_your telling me."_

"_so what world would you like too travel into emi?"_

"_your asking me?"_

"_well yeah…why is that bad?"_

"_no its just most of my clients from the past don't usually ask me what I want….well this is really too fufill your desires and your dreams and help you…not me I'm trapped in this portal until somebody comes along I'm not allowed too go into your world though."_

"_oh…well….what world would you like?"_

"_lets choose something you like too….the naruto world is full of adventure…perfect…I could take killing a few evil ninja."_

"_wait!i love naruto but…"_

"_when you enter a world you have the skills to survive in that world."_

"_so I could perform jitsus,have ninja strength and speed that stuff?"_

"_yeah as soon as you enter the world but you'd only be at genin level and the knowledge is all your own.as well as your brain and personality you have your free will and all that crap."_

"_sweet!well lets go then!"_

"_okay but there are a few rules you should be aware of."_

"_damn."you know I was really hoping there wouldn't be any rules._

"_you have too have a good heart, you see too be able too keep this portal with you and be able to use it anywhere you want or visit me which would be much appreciated by the way. You have too prove you deserve it…its proven in all your little adventures here then you can take it too your dads house,school,or even too NYC."_

"_sweet…but how do I know this is all weird I mean you said I was sleeping…and frankly this is all too good to be real."_

"_a souviner but right now its time for you too wake up here. Take this it's a watch it's a purple watch put it on your wrist and we'll always be in contact when you wake up the watch will still be here now go!"_

"KATRINA!!!!!!!!!!!KATRINA WAKE UP!" Adrian shouted in my ear for someone so small and sweet he has one heck of a voice

"what Adrian?its….6 am…and its Saturday!"

"I'm hungry."he said giving me his little pout with a little puppy-dog face.

"fine. How does scrambled eggs sound?"

"we had that yesterday."

"okay how about waffles?"

"I want French toast."

"okay Adrian would you like me too make you French toast?"

"yes please!"

"okay you go ahead downstairs and get out all the ingredieants, then wake Tyler up too make it!"

"why?"

"because his French toast tastes better."

"oh…that's true."

"I'll be down in five minutes now leave!"I said pushing him out of my room then I looked down at my wrist…it had a purple watch on it which is really strange because of two three things. One my watch green and two I never wear a watch and three this is the same watch from my dream.

"hey Katrina are you there?" Emi's voice said through it.

"dang! That dream was real…wow…so we going too the naruto world tomorrow?"

"yep, actually tonight but by the time you get too sleep it will be tomorrow. I know you always get too sleep late…or maybe its early."

"hey I'm a night owl and going too sleep the same day I wake up would be quitting."

"well said. I'll see you tonight."

"bye and emi…thanks I think this will be good have fun for the day.


	3. we made it and with a good excuse to

"Adrian, Tyler, did mom leave for work yet?"

"Yeah she left before we woke up."Tyler said but really I don't think she ever came home.

"yep so the French toast ready?"

"almost."Tyler answered. "so did mom leave any money for pizza?"

"yeah she did."I answered she didn't really leave money though I just happen to have access to her bank account which is used for food, or any other necessities. "but that's a long way away…um…I'll be back In a few guys I have to pick up something."

I walked out the door and grabbed my skateboard and started going too the bank its only a few blocks away so its not that bad. "hey Katrina."

"your going to talk to me a lot aren't you?"

"well yeah you see your kind of my only connection back into that world."

"okay….why?"

"I was born there and kind of got stuck in the portal someday, I'm forever young but forever bored."

"makes sense, I guess theres pretty much the same old adventures for you."

"basically, I want too go into your reality its just different from everywhere else."

"different isn't always better."

"so were those your little brothers?" Emi asked changing the subject. "I can pretty much see whatever you do when you wear the watch."

"oh….yeah they are, Adrian and tyler. Hey didn't you say something about me being the destined one or something?"

"yeah…you see this is….well the portals existence is complicated."

"yeah that helps me figure this all out." I said sarcastically.

"well to tell the truth I don't know all that much about it either my boss does but he doesn't always seem to like telling me things he just says he has a plan. Apparently you're the one that ties the plan all together."

"yeah no pressure there."

"look it needs to be done."

"what needs to be done do you have any clue at all what's going on? What I'm supposed to do? what your supposed to do? Anything!"

"not really but he has a plan I swear Katrina."

"you can call me kit-kat you know."

"kit-kat?"

"it's a candy bar and my nickname I just move before it catches on."

"oh…that sucks."

"tell me about it. So you still up for the naruto world tonight?"

"definetly you see its exsisted for about 200 years but nobody in your world knew about it until about 3 or 4 years ago."

"yeah I figured as much. So I'm guessing since nobodys lived in that house in five years I'm the first in this world to go to the naruto world?"

"yeah pretty much but only as far as I know its very possible for somebodys imagination to wander off into another world."

"really? Cool…do I ever do that?"

"yeah apparently you're an amazing artist and your mind drifts off a lot but I think your imagination gets stuck in the portal too whichever world its trying to get too."

"really what makes you say that?"

"you can only catch small glimpses of whatever world this is, you get many images of people but that's about it. i've been looking for that world but it's getting difficult to find I guess I'm not supposed to find it."

"no big, I'll show up there someday." I said that world I've always dreamed of it but it never quite works out right no matter how hard I try to get there it never seems too work but I'll find it someday. "hey I have to go I think I went to the bank and my house and I didn't notice."

"yeah you did actually."

"it is so great having someone who understands me so you'll be around for a while right?"

"at least for the year but that's about all I can promise you, if you don't pass the test you get nothing but no worries one year hear is thousands in all the other worlds we'll have plenty of time together."

"we will?"

"well duh!"

"its just…a whole year in one place?its hard to believe my mom can stay here that long…"

"I guess that's true but still we have five years in every place."

"okay fine we'll have fun later then bye."

"hey what did you get?"Tyler asked.

"is it for me?"Adrian said obviously in my house the only way to sneak in unnoticed is if nobody else is home.

"I got us some extra money so we can get soda with our pizza. Mom's always forgetting about that huh?"

"yeah she really is."Adrian said cluelessly our mom is rarely ever home only after midnight, and that's only for a few hours. Then again shes always here when we move….so maybe she is home a lot after all.

"can we watch cartoons?and eat in the living room?and go on the internet?"

"okay you can eat in the living room but keep the food away from the computer." I said and both boys grabbed there plates and went into the living room and turned on the t.v. so typical. Anyways the rest of the day was so typically boring I mean seriously I watched the boys all day, took them to the park, then went home cleaned up, had pizza for dinner ,cleaned up some more, then tucked Adrian into bed. Its so routine, at least my visit too the Naruto world won't be routine it'll be an adventure.

"_HEY EMI! EMI!!!!"_

"_hm…hey Katrina." Emi said stepping out of the darkness she looked amazing she had long black hair that was stick straight and kind of got in her face covering one of her eyes. She had green streaks in her hair, and green eyes, she was wearing black jeans and a green t-shirt…..amazing she looked perfect….like an anime girl…..i have no idea how I mean nobody looks that perfect….nobody!_

"_k lets go to the naruto world!"_

"_we can't."she said. _

"_say what?" I said suddenly . "what do you mean we can't!"_

"_I mean we can't you need a name, mine will work fine there but yours won't. We'll have to pretend we're sisters so your last name will be Megun."_

"_okay Megun….Megun means dream so I'll be Kainashi Megun!"_

"_you do realize that means worthless dream right?"_

"_yeah but I think it sounds cool, besides I'm just gonna' tell everyone to call me Mouse anyways."_

"_mouse?"_

"_it was the nickname Nikki gave me when we were about 5."_

"_oh…I understand and Nikki was?"_

"_she was my best friend for 8 years….in Binghamton the first place I lived, my hometown,where I was born….shouldn't you know all this?"_

"_no I only know the past three years of your life any more and it would be a violation."_

"_oh….hey lets go!"_

"_sure I guess….we'll be in the forest first but then we'll approach the gates we'll have to say we're just kids who have lived in the woods their whole lives."_

"_and parents?"_

"_we won't have any we'll just say we've wandered around a lot is all."_

"_so…when are we entering there exactly?"_

"_just before the first episode in your world that is usually when we would enter."_

"_oh…okay I guess."I said shrugging then I got sucked in to another portal but it actually felt like I was moving this time? It was a blue one that looked like it was swirling around_

"okay ow!"I said after I hit the ground…the ground isn't soft for all of those who thought it was there…it really isn't in fact if hurts…a lot.

"you get used to the landing eventually don't worry."

"emi…..i'll take your word for it…"I said. "so it always hurts that much."

"I dunno…I'm kind of a gymnast…I always land on my feet."

"cool." I said although it isn't exactly fair I mean seriously I get hurt and she lands on her feet….although I took gymnastics for two years maybe if I tried hard enough….yeah it would work out perfectly! Okay probally not but I could work on it.

"so lets go we have at least an hour of walking to get to kohana and for our abilities to set in."

"So exactly how much time do we have here before the first episode?"

"About three or four months, you know to build up a reputation and so we can graduate."

"oh….um…you know they'll be wanting a whole lot of explanations….and I'm not very good at well giving them."

"Well you're an excellent liar but you just never lie…I know I've seen it a million times before but don't worry I'll do all the talking."

"Oh…thanks."I said giving a relieved sigh. "wait…I'm a good liar?"

"Yeah remember that summer when you were six and you had a small acting career? that was being a good liar."

"I was a silent flower girl in penny's (adult sister) high school production of Brigadoon and only did it because I got candy and fake flowers out of it…and doughnuts…I got a couple cookies during lunch break to."

"sounds interesting."

"hey wait a second I thought you only knew my recent past!" I said remembering that small big detail.

"well you see the more time I spend with you the more I know about your life."

"that is extremely creepy."

"yeah I kind of hate that about myself but I'm stuck with it."

"and I'm stuck with you…oh well…this is one of those things where I become a better person isn't it?"

"yeah pretty much."

"dang….those are the worst…I usually end up learning something in the end to…and it isn't fun!" I complained. "I mean learning experiences are worse then school!"

"….you are a very weird person…"

"thank you." I said for some reason I see weird as a compliment I guess normal is to…abnormal for me. Go figure there not one normal person in my family their all crazy, weird, strange, but I prefer calling them slightly insane I even use the term for myself. "so tell me…how did you get stuck in the portal?"

"I think I died…but I didn't pass on, I just got stuck between earth and heaven and that place is the portal….that and I've been in a coma for about three years."

"oh…so the portal is where people in a coma go to?"

"pretty much, they become employees helping the world and we get to look over all our friends its just we can never be with them…or our family …or anything."

"well tell me about your family then."

"its really just me, my parents and…my big sister….shes become an amazing person over the past few years….if only I hadn't…"

"you said something to her didn't you. Like a fight?"

"yeah a big one right after that coma time."

"oh…well you can't be left to regret I mean one day you'll wake up in whatever hospital and you and her will be totally happy. I might even find a way to visit you!"

"you can't I won't remember you….if I wake up from my coma I'm going to lose every memory from when I was trapped in this portal."

"oh…well that kind of sucks."

" a lot I have some really great memories there its amazing it is my home but still….I want to go back to my family."

"yeah I understand I see my dad every couple months…every other year. I mean sometimes I have to wait a whole year just to see him and you can't say he really makes an effort to keep in touch but still I love him. And I'd do absolutely anything to be with him."

"yeah…I know, but in a way your kind of lucky my parents they've given up hope I'll ever get out of the coma."

"I figured as much but they love you and I know you'll wake up from your coma memory slightly changed…but you'll wake up and they'll welcome you into your arms and they'll love you maybe ten times more then they did before."

"yeah and your dad misses you."

"ha yeah right…I'm not even sure If he even remembers me."

"he does just have faith alright?"

"easy for you to say…you know your parents still think about you everyday…me? I think my dad remembers you maybe once a month."

"you know….i think after this I know a place you would want to go, you see you can also become sort of a ghost and travel in this world in the night."

"really? I could see my friends again…I could…I could help my sister, I could see my dad….can we go after this way awesome adventure?"

"sure…"

"If I want them to can some people see me?"

"yeah I guess, but I'm pretty sure everyone would be asleep."

"you don't know my sister." I said lauging a little I don't usually laugh but I guess I'm just happy…first time in a long time. "so what exactly is our story?"

"huh?"

"whats our excuse for getting into the village?"

"oh. Well we're orphans, and we ran away from the orphanage when we were about four and have been wandering around the forest ever since then."

"Good story. What if they ask what the orphanage was called?"

"we couldn't read then…"

"but we can read now…explain."

"A nice old man, Hoshi, took us in for a year and taught us how to read but then he died of a heart attack that was when we were about seven."

"okay…what was the village called?"

"um….Suna…yeah lets say we lived in Suna for a whole year but after Hoshi died we just ended up wandering around and somehow ended up…here I guess."

"your doing all the talking right?"

"yeah."

"then we could so pull this off!"

"halt who goes there?" somebody asked I looked up and saw a really tall wall….which I guess means that we're in kohana.


	4. wow! i can talk to theese people amazing

"Emi….I think its time for you to talk." I whispered nervously I hate talking to people especially when I don't know them very well.

"Emi and Kainashi Megun." Emi said confidently staring at the guy straight in the eye its amazing how she does that.

"from what village are you two from?" The guy asked so personally I think she really better be good at talking or we're toast.

"we…we don't actually know sir."

"Why are you here?"

"we saw the village wall and we'd like to know well basically where the hell are we?" Emi asked with just a smidge of attitude but that's a good thing if we were totally polite and nice they'd wonder if we were really real….or just crazy.

"Konahamaru in the fire country."

"…wow we've really traveled a lot from when Hoshi died huh Emi?" I asked trying my best to play along.

"Send them to the Hokagae's office!" The guy called out to someone else then a guy lets say Asuma came up to us.

"Hey. I'm Asuma Sabotouri." He said smoking.

"you know smoking really is a bad habbit." I said bluntly to him I just tend to talk without thinking especially about things that are just….well just seem important me.

"Your what twelve? And your criticizing me about smoking, you don't even know me!" Asuma said I just blinked a few times to the comment I do that when I don't know what to say.

"Sorry about my sister she sometimes says things without thinking but shes really against smoking."

"I do not! I think plenty I just don't think about what I say."

"that's what I was saying." Emi said.

"uh….no comment." I said to that. "So you said your name was Asuma? I'm Kainashi , Kainashi Megun."

"And I'm her sister Emi."

"Heres the hokagaes office. I'll go in first and talk to him to explain the situation." Asuma said then walked into the doors of the hokagae's office.

"….so what now?" I asked. " I mean what happens after we go in will the hokagae hate us and throw us out or what?"

"you think to much you know that?" Emi said. "now relax and don't worry not like we did anything right?"

"yeah but…what if something happens while we'll here."

"nothing will happen I mean its not like we're looking for trouble besides I can blend in with the crowd and you suck at talking to almost anyone so we're fine."

"trust me trouble tends to find me, I know after thirteen years of it I definetly know."

"again I say RELAX!"Emi shouted she really has a powerful voice…eh who cares.

"girls you can come in now." Asuma said leading us into a cluttered office covered with papers and various pictures of past hokagaes and Konahamaru.

"hello hokagae-sama." Emi said I was just a little…okay maybe a lot paralyzed I tend to have trouble moving my mouth and my body when I'm nervous and I'm really really **really** nervous.

"...Asuma you may leave now." The hokagae said and asuma stepped out and I'm just going to assume that means he wants me to talk. "now exactly who are you girls and where are you from."

"I'm Emi megun and this is kai-"

"let her speak for herself." The hokagae said which sucks because now I actually have to talk which is bad because then I might say something totally wrong!

"I'm Kainashi Megun." I said liking the sound of my name.

"Kainashi…that's an interesting name, now tell me you two where exactly are you from?"

"We…well we…we don't exactly know." Emi said. "We were in an orphanage for a while but we ran away from there long long ago."

"Why did you two girls run away?"

"We didn't exactly belong." Emi said I'm guessing vauge is a good thing right now.

"What was the name of the orphanage."

"we were to young to read."

"Do you know how to read now."

"yes."

"why is that?"

"an old man took us in when we were about eh…"

"I'd say six." I said filling in the gap.

"yeah when we were about six we were in suna then, he taught us how to read."

"…interesting…are you two interested in staying for a little while at least a month."

"well i…i…can we do that?"Emi asked staring at me.

"well its not like we have anything planned for the next…lifetime I'm sure we could make time to stay here!" I said sarcastically.

"she means we'd like to stay." Emi said glaring at me.

"yeah…whatever she says." I said pointing towards her I'm slightly scared of her...i said slightly its not like I'm totally freaked out okay!

"we'll need a place to stay." Emi pointed out. "any suggestions on that?"

"I will arrange something…I suppose we could….would you mind staying with a different family for a while, you may be separated however its only for a little while as we get an apartment ready for you girls."

"I don't have a problem with that do you Kainashi?"

"uhhhhh...i'd actually prefer sticking with you emi, but I guess I wouldn't mind to much having to stay with somebody else for a little while." I said a little nervously I mean I don't want to screw up and totally ruin everything! Or what if I get stuck with someone I hate! Or what if something bad happens!

"Good I'll get started on this right now I think theres a list of avalible temporary families somewhere around here…" The hokagae said looking through some of the papers on his desk. "oh here it is okay there isn't a family where you can both stay together. Although the Nara family is open and so is the Aburume family…which one would you two like I'll let you choose."

"um…Emi… I don't like bugs very much and I kind of know that the aburume family deals with….lots of bugs so if you don't mind-"

"I don't mind I'll go with the aburume clan sir."

"and I'm assuming you girls will want to be ninjas."

"I guess so, what do you think Kainashi?"

"sweetness I'd love to be a ninja!" I said with a smile on my face.

"you will be enrolled with the academy…I'll send somebody to alert the family's…"

"sir!" someone said coming in it was Iruka. "I have important news from…oh, would you girls excuse us this is very important."

"uh sure…I guess." Emi said as I silently left. "so now what do we do?"

"…I…I…I don't know…I guess we should stay here that seems like the right thing to do."

"I kind of want to explore actually."Emi said. " I mean its so cool around here, I'm sure something totally cool is around here and I want to find it."

"well I'm sure we could get someone to give us a tour, or something."I said. "besides I…I really want to stay here I'm sure something anything will happen!"

"you rely to much on feelings you know that?"

"yeah I know…lack of brain lack of useage." I said demonstrating with my hands. "besides I'm a total artist remember I don't have to think I have to feel, I have to observe, I don't really have to use that other half of my brain."

"I thought you were working for a sc-"

"yes I am, but that's not the point the point is we should stay here!"

"no."

"what do you mean no! we're staying here understand? We are staying here!"

"Kat-I mean Kainashi you have never had any fun in your entire life just live for once!"

"that is not true!"

"yes it kind of is."

"but...you can't…that's not….you are being very hurtful!"

"no wonder you can't make any friends…"Emi mumbled and again I heard her but I know she didn't mean for me to hear.

"…that's not true!... I have friends…I have-"

"LIAR! You never had a real friend except those freaks in Massena!"

"their not freaks! Their the most amazing coolest people I know!"

"that must make you really pathetic then doesn't it?"

"…no comment." I said trying to contain my tears that I've been holding in ever since she said I can't make friends. I don't know why but that hurt that really hurt me…I mean I don't see why it hurt though...is it because what she said might be true?

"Girls this is Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburume."Iruka said leading two boys. "You'll be staying in their homes for the next month or so well we get your apartment ready."

"hey." I said with a straight face if I smile I might start crying.

"I'm Emi and this is my sister Kainashi nice to meet you two."

"Why don't you two show these girls aroun-"

"IRUKA WE NEED YOUR HELP IMMEDIETLY!" somebody shouted and iruka quickly left us and ran torawds the voice.

"…that was weird." I said staring at nothing really I just totally blank out sometimes. "so now what do we do?"

"I don't know…this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a bored expression on his face.

"well you guys could show us around, I prefer not getting lost." Emi said I don't get her at all, I mean one minute shes all hurtful and mean and then shes totally polite and nice and sweet then shes sarcastic…she must really spend a lot of time alone in that portal.

"fine whatever lets go." Shikamaru said as shino just pushed up his sunglasses.

"So…" I said since it was kind of an aquard silence walking out of the hokagae building. "um…what do you guys do for fun?"

"theres not much fun to do in this town its so troublesome."Shikamaru said and shino just shrugged.

"well I heard the aburume's worked with bugs is that true shino?" I asked and shino nodded I wish he would talk to me but I guess its okay if he doesn't. "cool…I kind of maybe also heard that theirs some living in you could I see one?"

"I wanna see it to!" emi said now all excited, I guess she was right bugs really don't freak her out…and since Adrian brings a bug in the house every other day I guess I'm just used to them but I still don't like them that much. Anyways shino let out one kicahu? is that what their called…I can never seem to get the name right.

"its…cute." I said as it landed on my finger

"it is isn't it?" emi said looking at it as it flew over onto her finger. "its so small…way cool!"

"yeah it is." I said chuckling a little. "so now where are we going?"

"I guess…I don't know…do you two have any stuff?"

"…well yeah just a few outfits really." Emi said pointing at the backpacks that I didn't even notice I had…maybe I should start paying a_ little_ more attention.

"oh great now my moms going to force me to take you shopping…"shikamaru mumbled.

"did you say something shikamaru?" I asked hearing what he said I have very good ears even better not that I'm a ninja! Behold all my awesome ninjaness!

"nothing." shikamaru said. "man this is such a waste of time my moms just going to make me stay with you most of the time anyways lets just go home."

"uh…well I guess I have no choice but to go with you so bye shino! Bye emi!" I said waving a little then caught up with shikamaru who left well I was on the 'uh…'

"So shikamaru what is there to do around here?" I said looking around as we walked, then I noticed an unusual shaped cloud it kind of looked like…well the sun was shining through it as if the heavens were calling down and making everything look just right it was beautiful…

"not mu-what are you staring at?"

"oh look at that cloud over there." I said pointing torawds it. "doesn't it look fully amazing!"

"yeah it does." Shikamaru said sounding a little weirded out.

"don't you just wish…actually never mind so where's your house anyways?" I asked now looking at him.

"just up ahead." Shikamaru said.

"so the nara clan uses shadow jitsus right?" I said asking him what I already knew.

"yeah how'd you know that…"

"I like studying? I kind of stole books when I was younger to learn about pretty much everything."

"you stole _books_?"

"why is everyone surprised when they hear that?" I asked myself. "but yes I stole books, is it really that hard to believe?"

"yes."

"…no comment…" I said I don't see how that's hard to believe I mean technically when I was little I did steal books just from my older brothers and sisters not from anyone else. "so what are your parents like?"

"my moms a crazy control freak, and my dad pretty lazy."

"surprisingly I'm okay that, I mean they must be better parents then whatever ones I had." I said laughing a little remembering some of my not so fond memories of my parents but I had to make it fit in with the story…maybe I really am a good actress, or maybe a just a good liar.

"hm? What do you mean?"

"my parents…I can't really remember them…I was a baby when something happened apparently, nobody ever tell me what though all I know is that they did something bad and someone had to take me away to the orphanage…that's all I really know about them actually." I said looking down because that's kind of true in a way you see when I was little I remember my parents fighting a lot and somebody threatening to take me away along with my little brothers and my sisters…that's pretty much my first memory. "besides according to my first name I couldn't mean all that much to them."

"wait but your sister her name means smile what about her?"

"oh well shes not really my sister just my best friend from the orphanage…I just use her last name her parents died when she was three, they were on a mission…Emi's dream is to avenge them."

"well what about you? Don't you have a dream?"

"…well…its complicated…but I'll tell you some day. I promise."

"we'll see if you can keep your promise then."


	5. shika's thoughts

"so...shikamaru, anyone i should probally avoid making friends with here?"

"well...theres ino shes bossy, mean, a sasuke fangirl, bossy,loud, disruptive,bossy, not that smart, and bossy."

"okay...whos sasuke?" i asked looking at him i mean i have to at least pretend i know absoulutly nothing about the people here...which sucks because i know like evreything about them to.

"i'll show you tommorow." Shikamaru said lazily. "heres my house i'll sh-"

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!!!!!" Somebody shouted, probally his mom i actually haven't heard her voice surprisingly...i just read about her very often...CURSE YOU SHIKAMARU FANFICTIONS!!!

"that would be my mom..."Shikamaru said sighing then went over to the women screming like...well scratch that she is crazy. "what?"

"did you pick up the girl?" Mrs.Nara said looking curios and happy...maybe she is crazy! insane even and secretly plotting world domination!!!! with...with...with cocoanuts!!!...i spend way to much time with Adrian...hes starting to rub off on me...

"yeah thats why i'm here and by the way the girl has a name, Kainashi Megun nice to meet you!" i said extending my hand..although she kind of looked disgusted with me like i was carrying some disease or something.

"..." long aquard silence here!...still silent and still very very aquard.

"so...um...where will i be sleeping?"

"oh that your sleeping in the attic Shikamaru give her a tour of the house." Mrs.Nara said she doesn't seem to like me very much.

"well that was weird." i said going into the house with shikamaru.

"yeah sorry my mom isn't the most accepting of people, here you better meet my dad."

"sure." i said following him around the house well he pointed out the rooms.

"hey dad, this is Kai-"

"i prefered to be called mouse actually...if thats alright."

"thats fine, uh...mouse take good care of her son she looks like a keeper."

"DAD!" shikamaru shouted at his father as i just giggled a little. "its not like shes my girlfriend shes just going to live in the attic."

_'oh you can see how fond he is of me' _i thought looking at my soupposed perfect anime guy.

"...can we finish the tour now?" i said very boredly, i can't help it i hate well...actually i just have a short attention span during theese kinds of things, you know family stuff...it never was something i could sit through.

"sure come on!" shikamaru said pulling me away from his dad then led me to the attic. "heres your room its not that much."

He was so right, yet i still love it even though its a little dusty...and kind of bare. i mean only a bed, a closet,a dresser, and a mirror...only one window to, but its amazing. For somebody who hates being pampered (me) this place is like heaven on anime earth!

"sweet, this is awesome!" I said setting down my backpack. "so shikamaru, um...you mentioned somebody being a fangirl for some guy...um y-"

"Sasuke, thats the name of the guy. don't worry you'll notice him tommorow theres going to be a mob of fangirls around his desk, its hard not to notice."

"well are there any girls in class that aren't fangirls? i don't really like having to talk to fangirls...droning on about guys was never really my thing."

"well...no i can't think of anyone except maybe Hinata, yeah i'll introduce you two tommorow." Shikamaru said looking like he was thinking. "do you know how to play go?"

"well yeah but why do you ask?" I said remembering that one of my past friends emily loved anime and all japanise stuff...she taught me how to play on a camping trip where she wasn't soppoused to bring the thousand-dollar game...that thing is expensive, although maybe because that was like all peices made out of marble and its very nice...and was imported from japan.

"do you want to play? i have a board down in my room."

"sure, i guess i could use something to pass the time." i said and we walked down to his room, it was...boring. he had a lot of green stuff though, and admittedly it made me think of one of my other friend's room...Nicolette's her room is filled with green day posters, and her mom loves frogs so their is ceramic, stuffed and tons of fake frogs its so green...and a little disturbing. "um...this is nice? so lets play."

"yeah you can go first..."

2 hours later

"i lost again!!!" I complained looking at the game this is the third time!!!

"DINNER TIME!!!!" Ms.Nara shouted from downstairs.

"i guess we should go." i said going downstairs into the dining room to see two plates set up nicley.

"oh kids, tonight is our wedding anniversary i was hoping you could go out to eat tonight here is some money now please hurry before your father comes down." Ms.Nara said kicking us out of the house.

"i guess we're eating out then..."i said with a total blank face.

"yeah i guess, so troublsesome...what do you want to eat?"

"i don't really care so you can choose shikamaru."

"fine then in that case sushi."

"but you can't choose that!" i said with fake happiness. "i don't like fish, any _other _ideas?"

"do you like ramen?"

"sure!!! i love ramen, so where would be good place?"

"just come on!" shikamaru said then started dragging me to ichirukas...i've seen it in the show a few times its even on the map i drew of kohana!

"so shikamaru you actually like _sushi?_" i asked i mean sushi is just so disgusting i mean raw fish? **gross.**

"yes i like sushi what of it?"

"i dunno, it just seems so gross i mean its raw fish!"

"...troublesome girl, have you ever even tried sushi?"

"no, but i tried cooked fish i didn't like it so i'm pretty sure i won't like it raw."

"okay fine, heres ichirukas, now sit down and order something." Shikamaru said sitting me down.

"what'll it be kids?" a waitress said coming over.

"i'll have a miso ramen." i said i don't know what miso is but i've heard it on fanfictions, besides no kind of ramen could be bad! except vegetable ramen its corrupted by the evil vegetables its terrible terrible i tell you! tricking people into eating vegetables by making it in ramen!

"i'll have a shrimp ramen." Shikamaru said okay i've never even thinken of that i mean shrimp? their so cute though!!!! i wonder if they taste good...

"soooo...shikamaru...your mom scares me."

"yeah she scares me to."

"thats good to know." I said just a little nervously it just seems weird...and now theres a silence and an aquard one at that.

"your name is very interesting you know."

"thanks i guess...oh look theres emi!" i said relieved to find a familiar face even if she was being a little mean to me earlier. "one minute i need to talk to her about something important."

"hi kai-"

"emi we have to talk!" i said and started to drag her outside. "emi, i have a problem."

"can't it wait?"

"no! look okay i really like shikamaru but his mom scares me, and me and him can't really talk,and he keeps beating me at go!"

"okay 1. moms are meant to scare their kids bf's and gf's its like programmed into them 2. teqnically you guys just met it'll get easier and 3. you have the strategic ability of a rat, anyone could beat you at go!" Emi said ending rudly.

"i can be strategic...okay at least minipulative!"

"exactly now go in there and talk to him...and let me eat i'm starving!!!" emi said rushing back in as i entered in shaking my head at her overly childish and stupid antics.

"...how did i end up with someone so weird?" i asked myself sitting down next to shikamaru.

"i thin-"

"that was a retorical question."

"oh...so what did you need to talk to her about?"

"um...its really not a big deal."

"you said it was important."

"important and private." I said nodding my head, i think him and me could become great friends.

"whatever troublesome girl."

"what is it with you and the word troublesome?"

"i dunno...never thought about it really anyways why do you care troublesome girl?"

"well why shouldn't i care? you know you really are a troublesome boy." i said acting all smartish

"your incredible."

"why thank you."

"that wasn't a compliment."

"i don't really care." i said right back to him, i always good at this stuff...i guess thats one thing my little brothers did for me. "hm...so when do we have to be back at the house anyways?"

"eh, my dad doesn't care how late we stay out, my mom isn't really around that much at night she has a night job."

"oh..."i said its so amazing how much his parents are like mine. "so what do you want to do after we're done eating?"

"hm...its friday right?"

"um, actually i think it might be saturday but i'm not sure."

"well naruto usually has a party going on evrey night on the weekends i guess we could stop by there."

"okay...um i guess thats okay." i said i'm not much of a party kind of person, usually during the weekends i'm just hanging out with my brothers doing whatever.

"hey kainashi if you don't want to go you can just tell me."

"no! no! i want to go!" i said in a hurry.

"you didn't seem that excited about it." Shikamaru pointed out.

"lets just say i'm not to excited about being the new kid agian." i said trying to cover up for myself...i hate having to lie! i know i do because i almost never do it...except when i tell tyler and adrian well actually nevermind thats not important.

"again?"

"well you see i-" i started telling him but then i realized...i have a diffrent life here. "nevermind actually, lets go!"

"okay...but instead i know a place that you might like."

"what do you mean?" i asked as shikamaru grabbed my wrist and started pulling me around through town. "seriously where are you taking me?"

"a place."

"what place?"

"look, you said your parents didn't care about you that much so i'm going to show you a place...somewhere my parents took me when i was little."

"okay..." i said.

"oh close your eyes." shikamaru said then moved his hand from my wrist and into my hand.

"fine." i said closing my eyes and letting shikamaru lead me to whatever, i have total and complete confidence in him so i'm not going to worry...to much.

"this place is pretty much the most beautiful place in the world, you'll love it."

"and how do you know that? you just met me today!" i pointed out to shikamaru

"just because okay!" shikamaru said sounding a little agitated.

**SHIKAMARUS POV**

"oh close your eyes." i told Kainashi then held her hand...i've only known her a day but she just seems...diffrent, like she cares. she seems a little childish but i dunno...shes just special she really cares i can tell, when i look into her eyes their just full of sadness...greif, and determination...i don't know what goes on in her mind but it must be wonderful.

"fine." she said closing her eyes and i led her to a lake, an crystyl clear lake, it reflected the sunset beautifully along with some of the trees on the side of the lake...it all looked so perfect.

"this place is pretty much the most beautiful place in the world, you'll love it." i said filling in the silence.

"how do you know that? you just met me today!" Kainashi pointed out and with a very good point to. i almost blurted out evreything i've been thinking...how wonderful she seems...how her childish manner isn't the least bit horrible...just refreshing, shes so nice, its like she would never do anything wrong.

"just because okay!" i said angrily...not angry at her but myself for starting to like somebody, that i don't even know. "we're almost there."

"okay..." she said and then there was only silence, just silence i led her to the lake and just looked at her for a minute its strange liking somebody so quickly it just isn't like me but shes just so...diffrent from evrey other girl that i've ever met.

"okay open your eyes." i said and i watched as her hazel eyes opened and reflected the lake.

"oh my god!!! this is so awesome!!! thank you so much for taking me here shikamaru!!!" she said hugging me i hugged her back...this just feels so right i wish i could just...no shikamaru!!you just met her...she so troublesome!


End file.
